Perasaanku yang Harus Kau Ketahui
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Ada sebuah perasaanku yang harus kau ketahui Karin, yaitu ... / bad summary and bad poem / All Kirio's POV / CHANGE request fic from Hayashi Hana-chan / Mind to RnR?


**Perasaanku yang Harus Kau Ketahui**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**AR, failed poem, failure angst, bad poem, and another warning**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Poetry**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin...

Kenapa kau menolakku secara tidak langsung?

Kenapa kau menerima si laki-laki pirang itu?

Kenapa kau lakukan ini Karin?

Ya, aku tahu

Kita sering bertengkar dimanapun dan kapanpun

Tapi kau tahu?

Itulah yang membuatku semakin dekat denganmu

Aku sudah bertekad untuk membencimu

Karena kau pernah menanamkan kebencian di hatiku ini

Tapi kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Sebuah perasaan bernama cinta ini telah menghampiri diriku

Tapi apa kau tak tahu Karin?

Sakitnya hatiku melihat kau bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain

Sakitnya hatiku saat kau menatapku dengan sinis ketika kau bersama pria itu

Dan betapa sakitnya hatiku saat pria itu menyatakan cintanya padamu dan kau menerimanya

Kau tak bertanggung jawab Karin ...

Kau tak bertanggung jawab atas perasaan cinta yang kau tanamkan pada hatiku

Kau tak bertanggung jawab atas semua kenangan kita bersama dari kecil walaupun kita sering bertengkar

Kau ...

Namun, aku tak bisa menerimanya

Saat aku melihat karangan bunga yang menuliskan namamu dan nama pria itu

Kau harus menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi

Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau jadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku menapakkan tanahku menuju rumahnya

Kuketuk pintunya dan aku menemukan sosok yang kucari

Kuayunkan senjata tajam rumah tangga yang sudah kubawa ...

Syat!

... dan akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tapi kenapa Karin?

Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?

Kenapa kau justru membenciku?

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Karin ... dan kau harus tahu itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat kau tahu itu, kau diam seribu bahasa

Kau tak membalas pernyataan cintaku

Ditambah kau menggelengkan kepalamu

Kenapa kau menolakku Karin?

Bukankah aku sama dengannya?

Kami sama-sama pria dan kami juga manusia

Apa yang berbeda diriku dengannya Karin?

Namun aku tahu bahwa sia-sia saja menunggu dirimu mencintaiku

Aku telah jenuh menunggunya

Inilah sebuah perasaan yang harus kau ketahui

Bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya

Dan aku akan menyayangimu jika kau menerimaku

Namun itu tak mungkin

Perasaanmu hanya pada pria yang sudah berada di atas sana

Haruskah aku berada di atas sana agar kau juga mencintaiku? Sama seperti pria itu?

Baiklah Karin, aku akan menutup semuanya, menutup cintaku padamu

Aku tahu diriku egois

Namun aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintaimu

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan darimu

Sayonara ... mata ashita ... Hanazono Karin

Syat!

Bruk!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku telah menyampaikan perasaanku yang harus kau ketahui**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou sudah ingin mendengarnya Karin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui juga**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bahwa aku mencintaimu selalu, bukan terobsesi padamu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Kirio... sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, namun aku menolakmu karena aku tak pantas untukmu. Aishiteru. Gomenasai. Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali, walaupun kutahu kau takkan kembali ke hadapanku,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N :

Ano ... ini fic apa?

Okee! Biar Yuki jelasin kenapa di summary Yuki nulis 'Change request fic from Hayashi Hana-chan'.

Jadi pertama gini, Yuki pinjemin akun Yuki ke sahabat Yuki. Sebut saja 'A'. Jadi kebetulan pas itu Yuki dengan si 'A' membahas tentang FFn, lalu dia ingin menyalurkan karya tulisnya lewat FFn.

Pas itu juga Yuki pengen ngga menulis cerita lagi, dikarenakan nilai sekolah Yuki yang menurun sampai diomelin tou-san, jadi Yuki pinjemin akun Yuki ke si 'A' untuk sementara waktu sampai nilai Yuki meningkat di kelas delapan nanti.

Dan Yuki terkejut saat tiga hari kemudian si 'A' ini ngembaliin akun Yuki dan bodohnya Yuki ngga tanya alasannya apa, Yuki ngga mau taruh perasaan curiga ke si 'A' yang merupakan sahabat Yuki dari TK. Dan catatan yang harus kalian semua ketahui! Yuki menelantarkan semua fic yang Yuki publish, teehee :D perkecualian untuk satu fic MC, itupun harus diingatkan sama Shiro :D dan Yuki ngga tahu soal fic plagiat yang mungkin kalian sudah baca, yaitu 'Selamat Datang di Akhir Penantianmu' (kalau ngga salah judulnya begitu Yuki sudah mendelete ficnya langsung setelah dimarahin)

Jadi kemarin itu, ada seorang temen author Yuki dan dia langsung marah-marah sama Yuki lewat jaringan sosial media. Yuki yang pas itu kaget luar biasa sampai nangis karena dibilangin plagiator. Salah Yuki juga sih ngga on-in(?) 'Review's Alert' (ngga tahu namanya apa yang jelas kira-kira gitu -_-") jadi Yuki ngga tahu tentang review, fave, follow, dan bahkan fic Yuki itu sendiri yang semuanya Yuki telantarkan. Baca ulang aja Yuki ngga mau.

Lalu Yuki sempat shock juga. Baca summarynya dan... itu request fic untuk Hana-sama! Ya ampun! Dulu memang sih Yuki sempat cerita sama si 'A' tentang diri Yuki semasa menjadi author sampai sekarang termasuk request fic. Terus si 'A' minjem hape Yuki untuk apa? Dia bilang untuk nelpon orang tuanya tapi malah untuk promosi fic plagiat dia ke grup KK! Bahkan si 'A' pake logatnya Yuki biar ngira Yuki yang memplagiat fic itu! Astaga! Yuki bukan cewek murahan kayak gitu! Yuki udah tahu rasanya diplagiatin dan ngga perlu ngeplagiat orang lain juga! Seketika itu juga Yuki ganti e-mail sama password! Arghhhh!

Yuki sampai... bah, Yuki sampai stress sendiri. Semua isi kamar Yuki berantakin semua dan Yuki nangis di bawah bantal. Yuki nyaris aja jadi orang paranoid kalau seandainya Yuki ngga nyadarin diri sendiri. Ngga boleh terlalu polos! X3

Yahhhh... gomen Yuki malah curhat di sini. Soalnya cuman ini satu-satunya tempat curhat walaupun Yuki tahu ini salah tempat #plak

Oke, kita kembali ke topik ficnya

Menurut kalian, ini lebih mirip surat atau isi buku diari daripada puisi ya? Yaaaaa... gomen, Yuki ngga pinter bikin puisi sih... #lahteruskenapalubuat?-_-'

Oke! Pendapat, kritik, saran, bahkan flame Yuki terima!

P.S : Kalian lebih suka OTP atau crack-pair?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
